


The Happening

by raditus



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raditus/pseuds/raditus
Summary: Terry thought it would be fun to travel across realities just to visit Royston, Vasey. Her actions had consequences!





	The Happening

**Author's Note:**

> This is a League of Gentlemen AU.

“Why do you want an onion, is it for cooking?” My Nan asked me. 

I shrugged my shoulders, “I just want to eat it; I’ve had a craving since I woke up.” I was horrified myself; was it because of the trip? 

“Go out on the back porch, we should have some there.” 

I did as she said, searching around. The back porch was a handmade adds on, the actual porch encased in a wooden room. They had an old three tiered wire planter hanging up. It was no longer used for plants, however. The top tier had little odds and ends. The second and third tier held their supply of Onions. I grabbed a Vidalia and left the back porch. 

“I got one, thanks!” I called out. My Nan came to the kitchen area, handing me a little paring knife to cut it up with for cooking. I glared down at it. No, it wouldn’t do. 

She was heading out the door with my grandfather, so I put the knife off to the side of the sink. I had to wash it later, as it’s already been taken out and touched. I was craving an onion, but to my horror, I was craving it in a certain way! I waited until they had left then I sat down on the couch. If my Nan knew I was going to eat it, straight up, then questions would be asked. It would ne questions in which I had not the answers too yet, but niggling horrible suspicion. 

I winced at what would surely be an incoming train wreck, chomping into the Vidalia like it was an apple! The taste of Onion exploded across my taste buds, making me close my eyes. The taste wasn’t as bad as I thought for an Onion being raw. I was so involved with eating it that time passed and my Uncle, with his girlfriend came into the house and I didn’t realize until the girlfriend made a repulsed noise. 

“Terry, why the ruddy Hell are you eating an Onion like that?” 

My first instinct was to tell her to piss off, but I clamped down on that response. If I told her that, she’d run off and tattle to my uncle, who’d run off and tattle to my Nan. “I don’t know why, but I woke up this morning hungry for an onion, to eat it just like this.” 

Even as she made her way to the bathroom, she replied, “Sounds like that one bird from that show you’ve been whinging on about not being able to actually watch it.” 

A pit formed in my stomach. Could this have been caused by my going to the town, for real and being with him? God, I hoped not! “I hadn’t been even thinking about it lately.” I went back to eating my Onion. 

$$$$$

I entered the shop after a few weeks. I wanted answers. The Onion thing, I’d been willing to let it pass, but now other things had come up. Changing my wardrobe had been one of them. Lately, I’d been changing my casual wear for dowdy clothing, something old ladies would wear. The thing about that was it felt natural to me! 

The hair came next. My Nan decided to treat me to a hair appointment. I had it cut off, opting for a short hairstyle with light curls! I realized something was off when I realized I wanted desperately to run off and buy a head scarf! 

I traveled back to that reality, to Royston, Vasey. I stormed into the Local Shop, pissed off, having already made the connections. 

“Tattsyrup!” I thundered. Both came from the back of the shop, the Mr. and Missus. ‘What the hell have you lot done to me?” I bit out, gesturing over my body. Edward grinned, delighted, looking devilish as he did so. 

‘What’s the matter, love?” he asked in that loud and abrasive way he has. “You asked me before what it would take to live local.” 

I flushed, “But all you did was-“ I stammered when Edward’s grin became wider, more horrifying as in certain light and angels, his teeth looked positively pointed! This was due to the middles of most of his teeth being eaten away due to rot. “Oh my god, you mean I caught locality like a std?” 

“It appears so,” He grumbled, tone more subdued. “Do not ever refer to being a local like a disease. That, coming from you, was insulting.” 

“Sorry,” I stammered. I remember when we got together. It just happened, upstairs and I learned that just because he had some issues with his face, didn’t mean that- “So what happens now?” 

“Live here and be accepted. I’m sure by now that acting like an outsider in your old town has caused problems?” I nodded. 

“Already they are writing me off as rebelling. As if, a thirty something year old woman rebelling?” I nodded, “I’m in. I just need to get a few-, “Edward held up his hand while Tubbs stood off, looking miserable. 

“Absolutely not, you will leave behind your outsider life. Bringing that filth here will corrupt the locality.” He gave his wife a sly, side eye and I sighed. Figures, it wasn’t even about corrupting the locality. It was all just making sure she didn’t learn anymore about London, Swansea or even magic! 

‘Where do I stay?” 

“Upstairs,” He replied, grinning. “And starting tomorrow, three people will run the Local Shop.” With what would be called a flourish to Edward Tattsyrup, he quickly wrapped my short hair in a head scarf. “Welcome to Royston, Vasey, local.”


End file.
